User blog:Baconlover06/My Fanfic.
Um I cant think of a title. so me and katie were talking about internett rules and stuff and then i said it would be awesome if you guys walked to my class, so this is my fanfic about it! ''-Tolu's POV-'' "Dont you think Liz will be pretty freaked out?" I asked everyone "Nah, Its her birthday, what else can we do?" Colin responds to me "It'll be awkward, I bet she'll just freeze then she'll looose her mind and hug us like she hasnt seen us since 20 years." Katie tells me Everyone laughs "We will be landing in 5 minutes, please turn off all electronics" The announcer says "AW DAMN IT!" Kate,Larkin,and Micheal yell at the same time *Walking into school* "Hi, We're here to see Lissette from Mr.Burkhead's class?" I say The secatary looks at us like we're crazy. "Do you have any information that you know her?" She asks "We have screenshots from webcams, see we're friends that uh- moved away. she comes and visits us every year." Larkin says "May I see them?" "Here you go." Colin says handing her the phone "Alright! Sorry, We need to make sure that your not criminals or anything." She says "Where is her class?" Katie asks "Well you go straight, then go through those doors over there at the end, and her class will be on the left of the water fountain." "Thanks!" Kate says '--My POV--' "Well what do you mean?" I ask my friend Cairra after she asked me a question *Le phone rings* THE PHONE IS RINGING THE PHONE IS RINGING" Another boy named fransisco yells across "SANCTUM." My teacher says, making the class laugh. "GOIN TO THE SANCTUM GOIN TO THE SANCTUM BOY YOU WERE BAD SO WHY YOU SO MAD" me and Cairra laugh and scream at him "SH!" My teacher says shutting the class up. After my teacher gets off the phone he says "Liz you have like 6 people coming down to see you." I freeze. Could it be- No. No way. Opening the door, I see Colin come in. Then Tolu Then Katie Then Micheal Then Uni Then Kate. "Hi!" A cheerful katie says. "OhMyGod." '-Colins POV-' As awkward as this is, I bet Liz will come up running to us and tackling us with hugs in about 3-2-1... "OHMAIGOD!!!" She comes up to everyone and nearly kills us with her tight hugs "Hey Liz!" I say "EEEEEEEE" She squeezes me into the tighest hug ever. as I look over her black hair, I see a boy- and he's cuban cause i could tell,- staring at me and micheal with the most jelous look ever. This chick is strong "Liz - Your- Killing-Me" "Oops! Sorry!" Her whole class looked at us like we were crazy "Oh Um- I forgot about you guys.." "Awkward..." A brunnette that looked almost to be Lissette's sister says. "Well let me show you who's who." She started from the front row, Christian, Kevin F, Chelsea, Natali, Mervyn , Ernyah then the middle "Rachel- Fransisco whom is in the sanctum- Yanira, Wen, Me." Then another middle row i guess "Christopher, Maria, Richard, Jadon, Cairra , Kevin B." So his name is Kevin huh? ''I thought to myself "Oh yeah and this is Tolu,Kate,Katie,Colin,Micheal, and Larkin" "Hi" My class murmured. 'and kevin sat there with a straight face.''' ''----Chapter 2--'' I guess you guys could go sit at the sanctum" Mr.Burkhead says "What?" I ask "The back table." He says "When is lunch?" Micheal asks. "10 minutes." Cairra says. "Im hungry." Kate says Then Liz falls out of her seat. "BWAHAHAHAHAH" The class laughed "THATS EVEN FUNNIER IN PERSON" Micheal screams "You guys never seen her fall in person?" Kevin asks us "Um No. We webcam most of the time, and when she comes she comes forl ike only 3 days" I say "Oh. Cool," He says "ALRIGHT PEOPEL GET READY FOR LUNCH" Mr.Burkhead says, Lissette runs to the back of the room with her friends. then she comes and drags all of us back with her. -----At Lunch---- A old lady about 50 years old got on the microphone "Okay, You guys do not neeed to sit boy girl boy girl today." "YAY!" The whole grade yelled at lunch ".." Category:Blog posts